


Shadow Line Trilogy, Part two: Karone

by Hagar



Series: Shadow Line [2]
Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Drama, F/M, My First Fanfic, Novella, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-03
Updated: 2003-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is messy enough even when not further complicated by prophecies, identity masquerades and mysterious allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interlude II

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the SLT, and subject to the same caveat: This story was conceived and plotted when I was fifteen, and rewritten into English when I was 18. It is a teenaged first story and, unfortunately, it shows. However, as it is the basis for a whole fic-verse (and as it is more unripe than awful), i'm leaving it up. Just so you can adjust your expectations.

A firm hand grabbed him from behind. A long blade was held to his throat

"What?" he choked out. The grip was too strong for him to break through.

The blade pressed against him, letting out a single drop of blood. Darkonda gasped. This hurt more than anything else he suffered before.

"The first, for my planet", breathed a woman's voice in his ear. The sword cut deeper into his flesh. The fifth of Darkonda's nine lives was gone.

* * *

**Next time:** "A _good_ dream?"


	2. Against All Odds

> _"How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave_
> 
> _'_ _Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears_
> 
> _You're the only one who really knew me at all"_
> 
> "Against All Odds" ("Take A look At Me Now"), Phill Collins

  


* * *

He was woken by the insistent chirping of his door. "I'm coming!" growled Zhane. He stumbled out of bad. The chirping continues. "Andros, if you're getting back at me for something, I swear…". He opened the door. "Carlos?"

Without a word, the black Ranger entered his friend's room. He held out a small metallic disk for Zhane to look at.

"Do you know that it is?"

"It's Phoenix's mark," said Zhane. He woke up immediately. "Where did you get it?"

"Found it" said Carlos shortly. Only then did Zhane notice something very strange.

"You're happy!"

"Read". He put a note into Zhane's hand. "Be careful with it"

Zhane read the short scribble, and his jaw dropped.

"Wow", was all he managed to say. "How…"

"Was woken up by a kiss. Found the note, the disk and some flowers"

Zhane grinned. "You got ever so lucky"

"I know," admitted Carlos. "I think that as soon as this really penetrates my skull, I'll wake the entire ship by crying with joy"

"None will blame you"

"So while I still got some of my wits about be, why don't you explain me the disk and the p.s.?"

"Phoenix's mark is easy enough, but as for the p.s…" Zhane shrugged, "Don't get it"

Carlos crashed into a chair.

"On with it"

* * *

"Astronema"

The princess woke with a start. Ecliptor was kneeling by her bed.

"What is it?"

He held Phoenix's mark to her. She set upright.

"Phoenix?" she breathed.

"I found it in Shiera's rooms"

All the color drained from Astronema's face.

"No" she whispered.

"There was no body"

"This is no comfort, Ecliptor!". Astronema buried her face in her hands for some very long seconds. Finally, she raised it and looked at him. "Do we know how she got on board?"

"No"

"Do we know how she left?"

"No"

"Are there any traces?"

"No"

"Who found this?"

"I did"

"How?"

"I was on my way to my rooms. I heard noise from Shiera's rooms. I hurried there, but I was too late"

"Any sign of struggle? Any blood?"

"Nothing at all"

"Just the mark"

"Yes"

Astronema looked at the small disk lying in her palm. _Why did it have to be like that?_ She wondered. _After everything, why did it have to end this way?_

Ecliptor, who was watching her closely, noticed some of her emotional turmoil.

"My princess…" he said softly.

Her head jerked up. "I should inform Dark Specter"

"Indeed so"

"Get him for me while I get properly dressed"

* * *

"Phoenix is something of a terrorist, only she's on our side"

"A good terrorist?" blinked Carlos.

"It's an odd concept, but as long as she's only taking down the bad guys, who cares?" answered Zhane.

"So who is she?"

"Nobody knows. She appeared some five years ago. We only know that she calls herself "Phoenix" because she left the inscription "I Am Phoenix" after her first killing"

"Killing"

"There's never a body though. Just a bad guy who disappeared, and Phoenix's mark left where he or she were last seen. She usually takes one every few days."

Carlos whistled. "Busy lady"

"Sometimes she sends threatening massages to her next victims, telling them when she'll get them. They always go into hiding, and it never helps them"

"Five years, that's how many killed?"

"A lot. I don't remember the exact number"

"But she didn't kill Shiera"

"Guess not, she wrote you a letter"

"Why would she ever go back to the Dark Fortress, if the spell was broken?"

"I don't know", Zhane shook his head, "But that's probably why Phoenix didn't kill her, she knew she wasn't evil"

"She took her anyhow"

"She's alive, she loves you, she's on our side, she's coming back… You should be mad with joy, not with worries!"

"I am; I'm just very, very, very exhausted from everything that happened today. Talking to Tommy seems ages ago, and it's not yet twelve hours"

Zhane checked the time. "Nine hours"

Carlos leaned back in his chair. "I can't possibly fall asleep tonight"

"You'll be dead for the world tomorrow, and you've got school"

"I'm seriously considering faking the flu"

"With a little temperature and a little sneezing, no doctor will ever guess you're faking"

Despite his will, a smile escaped Carlos's lips. "Don't tell me you know how to fake sneezing"

"The sneezing will be genuine all right" chuckled Zhane. "And yes, I know how to set it up… Did it a lot as kid, until my mom caught me in the act. Gave me an earful"

"No kidding"

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe this, where are they?" muttered Ashley under her breath.

"Where are what?". Andros was leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed on his chest. His expression was solemn, but Ashley could see a humoristic glint in his eyes.

"The chocolate candies. I've got a Trigo test today, and I just find out there's not a single candy in my house"

"The candies are in the top right cupboard. No, don't get a chair. I'll get them for you"

Both smiled broadly as Andros opened the cupboard without ever touching it, and the candies came zooming into Ashley's palms.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. Not that I see what you need the candies for. You're great with Trigo"

"Doesn't mean I can't be nervous"

He tilted his head, something of the smile lingering across his lips. "True"

Ashley hugged him. A little surprised, Andros hugged her back.

"Now, tell me", she said when they finally broke off, "What's your good mood about?"

"Who said I'm in a good mood?" he teased, but quickly relented. "I've had a dream tonight"

"A _good_ dream?"

"A very good one. I've found Karone - we were all back together on KO-35, you, Zhane, everyone �" I've found everything and everyone I've ever lost �" I was so happy �" I guess something of the feeling remained"

"A lot of it" said Ashley sincerely. She hugged him again. "I've got to go to school. See you later"

"See you"

* * *

"What?" growled Dark Specter.

"The mark of Phoenix was found on board the Dark Fortress" replied Astronema calmly.

"Who was taken?"

"The green Ranger"

"So you were right about her. She was important"

"She was a fine warrior"

"Unfortunately, that insolent Phoenix penetrates anywhere. Only the Heart of Darkness is safe from her"

This caught Astronema by surprise. "Not even the Sumerian planet?"

"A squadron was eliminated there a week ago. I reside on that planet no longer. Have you anything else to report?"

"No"

"Very well". With that, the image of Dark Specter disappeared.

* * *

"Zhane!" roared Andros, storming through the engine's level. "I swear, when I find you…" He was combing the ship for an hour now, and still he didn't find his friend. He decided to change strategy. "DECA, where's Zhane?"

"In his quarters"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask"

As usually DECA volunteered him that kind of information, Andros knew immediately that something was up. His first though was the deadened look Carlos had the night before.

"Is Carlos on board?"

"Negative"

"Was Carlos on board during the night?"

"Affirmative"

"When?"

"From 1 AM to 5 AM"

Andros let out a curse. As Carlos only left the ship at around 23:00, this meant that Zhane didn't get more than 2 hours of sleep, and that Carlos didn't get even that. It meant two Rangers down for the day.

"DECA, tell me when Zhane wakes up"

"He is awake"

"Perfect" said Andros scathingly.

* * *

When Zhane opened his door, Andros fully expected him to be groggy and sleepy. He was completely unprepared to see him fully alert.

"I was wondering when you'd show up", said Zhane calmly.

That had Andros positively befuddled.

"What the hell happened?" he finally managed to say.

Zhane showed him the small golden object he was holding. "I talked Carlos into leaving this here"

If Andros was surprised before, it was absolutely nothing to the way he felt when he realized what Zhane was holding out to him: the deck was pulled from beneath his legs.

"How did that get to Carlos?" he stammered. "Shiera's not dead, isn't she?"

"She was very much alive when she left it in Carlos's room at 1 AM".

Andros's face went so blank, Zhane doubled over with laughter. The red Ranger had only one reply to that: he punched Zhane, hard.

"What did you go giving me a black eye for?" protested Zhane.

"You're going to explain me everything slowly and properly, or you'll have a twin set"

"I was trying to, before…". Zhane ducked under another punch. "Fine! Just sit down first, or you'll fall off your feet"

"Not wasting time, are you?" asked Zhane as he entered the infirmary, Andros right behind his back. "You said you'll be back at 08:30, and it's 08:31"

* * *

Carlos sneezed mightily. "Get that thing outside my nose!"

Andros sniggered. "I see Zhane didn't lose his touch"

"You bet he didn't," growled Carlos while Zhane carefully removed the small device from within his nostrils. "I barely convinced my mom I don't have pneumonia"

"It got you a day off"

"Who are you kidding? She's never going to believe it if I'll be healthy tomorrow"

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Andros.

"It's not", agreed Carlos. Zhane finally removed the sneezeroids. Carlos stood from the medical bed he was sitting on. "What are we doing today?"

"You're doing nothing", said Andros firmly. "You haven't slept all night, and from what Zhane told me, you've been through the emotional roller coaster of all times"

"I'm perfectly okay"

"That's the adrenaline speaking. I'll kick your ass if you'll do any work today"

"He means it," added Zhane. "I got hit already"

"That includes you too, Zhane. You slept as much as he did". Andros looked at the two sternly. "You've got a day off. Deal with it"

Zhane couldn't resist one more quip. "And that's a bad thing?"

For a second, it looked as if Andros was going to hit him. Then the red Ranger burst out laughing.

* * *

When one of the pre-set alarms beeped, Astronema really wanted to ignore. She was feeling right-out miserable and sad, and didn't feel like doing her work at all. However, as the noise was getting on her already thin nerves, and the alarm had no snooze option, Astronema finally checked what it was all about. The screen flashed: it showed the black and silver Rangers walking through the Angel Grove Park. As she was pretty sure that the two felt every bit a miserable as she did, watching them on screen provided her with a certain degree of company. She turned on the volume, and was suddenly very happy that she was in the privacy of her office, as her jaw dropped in a manner most inappropriate for the princess she was.

The two Rangers were speaking of Shiera �" they were speaking as if she was alive �" they were speaking about a letter she left after the time when Ecliptor found Phoenix's mark �" Astronema pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. _She's alive_, she thought dazedly. _How?_

The more she listened to the dialogue, the more confused she became. _Why would she ever return here if the spell was broken?_ The two Rangers were just as astounded by this as she was. But than, she shouldn't have been really surprised. _She was being true to her word: she promised me she'd come back_. The idea was inconceivable, but it had to be true: it was the only possible explanation.

Astronema tore her gaze from the screen and cast it into the vast starry view outside her window. _Wherever you are, I wish you only the best_.

* * *

**Next time:** "So we burry our heads in the sand and keep this going until the bitter end?"


	3. Reflections

> _"Slipping through our fingers_ _, _
> 
> _Like the sands of time_
> 
> _Promises made, every memory saved_
> 
> _Has reflections in my mind"_
> 
> _"Viva Forever", "Spice Girls"_

  


* * *

It wasn't much of a surprise for TJ that Carlos didn't show up for school. Neither was he surprised when his communicator beeped. He slid into an empty classroom and answered the call: "TJ here"

"It's Andros. We have a surprise party to fix"

"Say what?"

"To make a long story short, we have very reliable intelligence that Shiera is alive and free"

"Oh"

"I didn't contact the girls, because I'm not sure how'd Ashley react and I'm dead sure Cassie will ask too many questions"

"Should I tell them?"

"Yes please"

"Surprise party?"

"Ashley mentioned the concept once. I thought maybe we'll throw one for Carlos �" I kicked him and Zhane off board, they didn't sleep all night"

"I'll get the girls on it"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. Just one thing"

"Yes?"

TJ took a very deep breath, and tried to find a civil phrasing for what he wanted to say. "Next time, tell me to sit down first"

* * *

"I think we could fit the ship through this one", said Zhane, as Carlos gave yet another yawn. The two boys were sitting under one of the trees in the Park, enjoying the shade and the not-too-warm weather.

"What?" answered Carlos, who clearly wasn't paying attention.

"I think you're tired enough to fall asleep"

"Maybe", agreed Carlos, stifling another yawn. "I'll teleport home and go to bed"

"Drop dead in bed, more like it"

"No death jokes" warned Carlos, without any real or mock threat in his voice. He looked around, making sure there was no one in sight. "See you". He teleported away.

Zhane stretched himself on the grass. The Angel Grove climate was hotter than he was used to from KO-35, but as it was also much drier, Zhane wasn't bothered. He closed his eyes. The light breeze played across his face. The only sound was the ruffling of the tree leafs. Images whirled around in his mind, scattered pieces of memories mixed with vivid daydreams of the girl he could never have.

"You really shouldn't fall asleep in the Park," he heard her saying, "Someone might attack you". It sounded so real, as if she really was there. He opened his eyes.

She was standing above him, her heavy make up, wig and armor gone, holding two cones of ice cream. He jerked to a sitting position.

"Want some ice cream?" she asked.

"Sure. Will you sit?"

"Sure". She set beside him and handed him one of the cones. "I wasn't sure what's your favorite, so they're both chocolate fudge and strawberry"

"It's ice cream, who cares about the rest?"

"I've never had ice cream before", she admitted.

"I'm new to it too, but I know that you're supposed to eat it before it melts and dribbles all over you"

"Oh". There were several large blobs making their way down her cone already. She tried to lick them away, and ended up with ice cream all over her face. "So that's why he asked me if I want napkins"

"Yes, napkins are handy, but I think it's more fun this way". He smiled mischievously.

She giggled, more because of the pink spot on his nose than because of what he said. "You made a complete mess of yourself"

"To keep you company, m'lady"

She tried to elbow him, but he avoided her, barely. "To your knowledge, I'm a princess, not a mere lady" she said in mocked snobbish tone.

"As you wish" he mocked back, and leaned forward to kiss the ice cream away from her lips. He ended up kissing a lot more than ice cream, and they were both quiet breathless by the time they finally broke off, not so due to lack of oxygen than due to other, just as natural, causes. For several seconds all the did was stare into each other's eyes, and then they kissed again, everything else forgotten.

"So, why did you come down here?" asked Zhane sometime later. They had both washed the ice cream from their faces, and were now strolling through the Park, trying to keep a little distance between them: they were both a little scared by their passionate kissing.

"To keep you company. So you could keep me company". She wrinkled her nose. "Some crazy day"

"I couldn't agree more. But won't anybody noticed that you're missing?"

"Not the Quantrones, and I made sure Ecliptor had his hands full before I left. How about you?"

"I'm not supposed to do any work today, or Andros will do some of your work and rid me from my head"

"I've heard that the red Ranger is hot tempered, but he can't be that bad, right?"

"He's got tantrums to match yours"

"Really?". She blinked and smiled sweetly. "What's he doing on your side than? Hey!". It was his turn to try and elbow her. She moved aside lightly, he made a grab �" and all of the sudden, she was in his embrace. For a brief moment, they were staring into each other's eyes again, their heads moved closer �" and just as suddenly, they broke off.

"Oh great" grunted Zhane.

"We are so going to be in trouble", she muttered back.

He smiled at her weakly. "We just can't keep our hands of each other, uh?"

"Not really", she nodded her head. "I don't think I can stand more than a few days of not seeing you"

"Same here. The others keep saying I wasn't myself lately"

"Ecliptor is constantly fussing that I look off color"

They shared a miserable look.

"You think we can keep this up?" he asked finally. "Meeting in secret?

"Coming up with excuses isn't hard", she shrugged, "But try as I might, Ecliptor will suspect something sooner or later. He raised me, and he knows me too well"

"Likewise. Andros and I are like brothers, I can't possibly lie to him �" and as much as I like Ashley and the others, they can be very nosey"

"Ecliptor can get beyond nosey. If we're ever caught…"

Zhane flinched. "Question is, can we stand full separation?"

"It's my job to kill you and your friends", she reminded him, "What will happen when I succeed?"

"If, not when", he shot right back.

They both shot death glares at each other, but the moment passed quickly.

"Another problem", he sighed. "Can't you get yourself assigned somewhere else? Then maybe when the war is over…"

She shook her head. "I can't"

"Can't blame a guy for trying", he sighed, "So we burry our heads in the sand and keep this going until the bitter end?"

"Guess so", she replied gloomily. "Speaking of endings, I really should go back to the Dark Fortress"

"May I kiss you goodbye?"

"Can we limit ourselves to a single kiss?"

"We should learn to, and now is as good a time as any to begin"

"Okay than". She wrapped her hands around his neck, and they kissed for very, very long.

* * *

"Where's Carlos?" frowned TJ when Zhane entered the mess alone at lunch.

"Probably still asleep, he went home at about 10 AM"

"Told you", said Cassie.

"Told him what?"

"That we shouldn't have the surprise party at lunch break"

"Surprise party? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "We thought you were with Carlos"

"The party is for him? Good idea, Ash"

"My idea, really" said Andros.

"Wow!"

"Not as "wow" as some other things" said TJ, looking at Andros very sternly.

Andros had the grace to blush.

"What?" asked Zhane, highly interested.

"Later" said Andros shortly. "Can you keep Carlos away from the ship for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Shouldn't be hard, he'll probably sleep most of it anyway"

"We don't want him walking in on us" said Ashley pointedly.

"Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise" answered Zhane with a rather devilish grin. Andros looked positively worried at that, and Zhane's grin turned fully wicked, making everybody laugh.

* * *

Try as she might, Astronema couldn't forget that Zhane said that the black Ranger will be asleep for most of the day, and the beach was quite full for the season. It was an opportunity to good to be missed.

"Ecliptor", she commanded, "Send two companies of Quantrones to the Angel Grove beach"

"Yes, my princess"

"And see if you can find any monster willing to fight the Rangers. Do try to find some worthy monsters this time"

"It's getting harder, my princess. Not many of them left"

"If we could only get the stupid creatures cooperate against the Rangers, instead of fighting them alone"

"Hmmm", said Ecliptor thoughtfully, "I might be able to find something appropriate"

"Good"

"Might", he warned her.

"I have full trust in you"

"It's not wise for the princess of Evil to trust anyone"

"If I can't trust you, I can't trust myself" she replied shortly. "Now, set those Quantrones loose"

* * *

"Those Quantrones came at a very bad timing!" growled Andros as he and Ashley returned to the ship's bridge. "How are you guys getting on with the balloons?".

"Uh, Andros", said Ashley quietly: both TJ and Cassie had their arms crossed across their chests, and that was hardly a good sign.

"Why didn't you tell us that Carlos pretended to be sick?" asked TJ.

Ashley gaped at Andros. "Sick?" she exclaimed, "We're never going to get him out of the house once his parents are home!"

Andros blinked. "I didn't think…", he begun.

"Obviously, you didn't" replied Cassie shortly. "We need a backup plan". Her expression made it very clear that as Andros was the one to mess it up, he was also to sort it out.

"How about…" begun Andros, thinking very fast, "How about we bring the party to him? Say, to cheer him up. His parents won't mind, will they?"

"Depending how sick they think he is" said Ashley.

"He and Zhane were aiming for the flu, but I think they got a little over-enthusiastic"

"Zhane got a little over-enthusiastic, you mean" frowned TJ.

"His folks think he slept the whole day through, and flue _can_ pass very quickly" said Cassie, though somewhat reluctantly. "They'd buy it if he almost recovered. How long was the supposed illness meant to last?"

"Carlos wanted to end it by tomorrow"

TJ smiled encouragingly at Andros. "Nice save"

"I'll go make the phone calls", said Ashley, "We'll be there before his folks do, and they aren't the party to be surprised here". Cassie raised an eyebrow, and Ashley added hastily: "No pun intended"

* * *

Carlos and Zhane were sitting in the kitchen of Carlos's house, eating their way through the snack supply, when Zhane's communicator suddenly beeped. Zhane answered it: "Yes?"

"You're needed on board" came Andros's voice.

"You said no work today!" protested Zhane.

"Get here" repeated Andros shortly, "And tell Carlos to stay". With that, he severed the comm.

"Oh, great" said Zhane.

"It's okay", assured him Carlos, "My folks should be home in half an hour anyway, I should probably get back to bed, keep the flue show going"

"Want me to fetch the sneezeroids for you?"

"No" said Carlos firmly. "I want to be considered healthy before August"

"Oh well. See you", and Zhane teleported away.

Carlos tidied up the little mess that was in the kitchen, and went upstairs to his room. When he opened the door, however…

"**_Surprise!_**"

With a little effort, Carlos pulled his jaw to its rightful place.

"What?" he asked weakly. His room was full with friends, balloons and party foods.

"It a surprise party, silly!" cried Ashley and hugged him. "We wanted to have it on the ship, but we figured you won't be allowed out of the house"

"Thanks, Ash"

"Thank Andros, it was his idea", she said, letting go.

"Really?"

Andros nodded, a little embarrassed. To his surprise, Carlos said "Thanks, bro", and held out his hand. Andros reached out for what he though would be a handshake, and Carlos pulled him into a short, yet bone-crushing, hug.

"Little we could do", said Andros honestly. "Now", he continued, his face brightening, "I believe we have a chocolate cake around here somewhere"

* * *

**Next time:** _I wonder if nightmares are catching_

(Who said teaser lines have to be spoken words?)


	4. Hope

> _"Do you get_
> 
> _What you're hoping for_
> 
> _When you look behind you_
> 
> _There's no open door_
> 
> _What are you hoping for_ _?_
> 
> _Do you know?"_
> 
> _"Do You Know", Diana Ross_

  


* * *

With his quarters' door locked behind his back till morning, Zhane crashed on his bunk, spent: this was a very long day. While everyone's attention was turned to Carlos, Zhane was going through his own emotional roller coaster, and he had no one to share it with. Not a secretive person by nature, keeping any kind of secret from his friends was emotionally taxing, what more, a dangerous secret like his developing affair with Astronema. He fervently wished that it'd Ecliptor to expose them, and not Andros.

Andros. Here lay another secret, one that Zhane kept faithfully for most of his young life, one that he fully believed would never come haunting him again. Phoenix's message, conveyed through Shiera, changed that. _They'll return, when the sun changes_. Zhane suppressed a shudder. It was a lie, telling Carlos that he didn't know the meaning of this sentence. The meaning was burned so deeply in his mind he could never forget, though he truly believed he would never hear those words. Or did he? He wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was that things were going to change very considerably, and very soon �" and that he was not too fond of the idea.

Darkonda skimmed through his inventory list, frustrated. Someone �" most likely the person who killed him �" used the time it took him to reincarnate to search his lab: the place was a mess when he returned to it. Darkonda spent the entire day checking for missing objects. He had a strong feeling that something wasn't right, despite the fact that nothing seemed to be amiss.

A powerful kick sent him flying several feet forward.

"The first, for my planet"

He landed on his face. Before he had the chance to turn around, a firm boot landed on him, effectively nailing him down. Darkonda caught a glimpse of the other boot, clad in deep gold armor.

"The second, for my people"

The unseen blade sank into his flesh. For the second time in two days, Darkonda died an agonizing death.

* * *

There were bodies everywhere. Some of them bore scorch marks, others had missing limbs, others had their guts cut… There wasn't a single body that wasn't mutilated. The troops marched through, drones of sorts mixed with varied monsters. The little child buried herself deeper in the pile on bodies. One of the monsters stooped by one of the bodies and prodded it with the sharp end of its sword: the person groaned weakly, apparently still alive. The monster, whose suspicion was confirmed, cut the woman's head, making sure to do it very slowly. The child couldn't take it anymore: she screamed.

Ashley woke with a start, shivering and covered in sweat, the child's yell still ringing in her ears. The nightmare was very realistic, like a thing that truly happened, and Ashley could feel her body aching in the places where the child was injured.

Ashley forced herself to breath deeply. _In and out, girl. It was only a dream_. She couldn't force herself to believe it though: the images were far too sharp in her mind. She remembered herself as that small girl, hiding in the piled bodies of her family. _They were her family, I'm sure_. She shuddered and wrapped the blankets firmly about her. _No way in hell I'm falling asleep now_.

* * *

Chemistry was never one of TJ's favorite subjects. Until, that is, it turned out that Ms. Allyson's class was the only one all four Earth-born Rangers could have together. That, together with Ms. Allyson's permissive attitude toward talking in class, earned Chemistry a high rank on TJ's "like" list.

Chemistry was the first subject of the day, and as it was still pretty early TJ was slightly surprised to find Ashley sitting at the table the Rangers usually occupied. She had her head propped on the large O-Chem book, her eyes closed. Her breath, however, was uneven: she wasn't asleep.

"Hello" said TJ quietly as he put his bag on the chair next to hers.

She opened one sleepy eye. "Tired", she said.

"I can see that" he said, sitting down. "Anything wrong?"

"Bloody nightmare"

TJ was taken aback. It was very much unlike Ashley to use such language. Ashley seemed to sense his response, because she quickly explained.

"Real blood. Dead people"

"Oh". It wasn't unusual for a Ranger to suffer nightmares, but TJ had the distinct impression that this was a specifically bad one. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really". She raised her head, yawned and stretched. "You think there's enough time for me to get some coffee?"

"More than enough"

"Good. Want me to get you anything?"

"No, thanks"

"Okay". She got up and left the classroom.

_I wonder if nightmares are catching_, thought TJ. Ashley's tired movements reminded him of the way Andros acted after dreaming of his long-lost sister, again. _If so, there'd better be a vaccine, or we're in for an epidemic_.

* * *

"Scanning's complete" announced Zhane from his side of the bridge.

"Good, we can start the scouting today. How many planets to we have?" asked Andros.

"Five"

"Pass me the coordinates, won't you?". Andros skimmed quickly through the data. "Two of those planets are really close together, I think four scouts will suffice"

"We don't need two people watching over the ship"

"I'd feel better with two Ranger immediately available in case Astronema tries anything"

"Do you have to be so right?" joked Zhane.

"Yes," answered Andros with no trace of humor in his voice. "As the red Ranger, it is my responsibility…"

Zhane rolled his eyes. "Spare me the lecture, I know it by heart"

"So why do you ask?" retorted Andros.

Zhane heard the lightness in Andros's tone, and didn't bother to voice his reply: he just grinned.

Andros snorted. "Hopeless", he said.

Zhane fluttered his eyelashes, pulling an innocent expression. "You wouldn't want me any other way"

Now it was Andros's turn to roll his eyes, only an ear-to-ear smile was stretched across his face.

"How about you stay today?" suggested Zhane.

"I really should…"

"You really should spend some quality time with Ashley"

This earned Zhane a pad thrown in the general direction of his face, though Andros made sure to miss.

"I mean it. Beside, everybody stayed behind in at least one round of the searching, except for you"

Andros knew that tone of Zhane's: to anyone else, it sounded naïve enough, but Andros could hear the steel behind it, and knew that if he tries to object Zhane will turn his day into hell. Not that he resented spending some time with Ashley.

"Fine"

"I knew you would come to your senses. Ouch!"

This time, Andros aimed well.

* * *

"Zhane!". Ashley caught up with him close to the exit tubes. "Hold on a minute!"

"What is it, Ash?". He stopped and waited for her to reach him.

"We need to talk" she said.

"When I come back from the scouting, ok?"

"I don't want you avoiding me"

"Why would I to that?"

She looked at him sternly. "You wanted Andros to stay because you knew that he had a bad night. Don't look so shocked, I can tell the signs for myself"

He gave her a piercing look, as if seeing her for the first time that day. "You've had a bad night yourself", he said, "We'll talk later"

"Don't you avoid me"

"I won't" he said, and Ashley could tell that he meant it.

* * *

Astronema arched an eyebrow. "Sassyquatch?", she asked.

"Their family spawned many capable warriors" answered Ecliptor. "The species is not as brainless as most monster species. As a matter of fact, I suspect that these two agreed to the mission only because they are too young to understand that the Power Rangers aren't everyday adversaries"

"If they are so young, are they any good in the battle field?"

"The fighting skills are inherited and instinctive"

She leaned back in her throne. "Bring them in"

Ecliptor motioned for the Quantrones to open the doors. The brother and sister of the Sassyquatch entered the room.

_They are impressive, if nothing else_, the princess admitted to herself. The two before her were enormous, though still quite far from the full size of the species. _Not that the Power Rangers will be frightened to death, but still_.

* * *

Andros's face darkened when he saw the monsters on the screen. "I thought they were extinct", he said.

"What are they?" asked Ashley, peering behind his shoulder.

"Sassyquatch"

"They're horrid"

They monsters were well over 10 feet tall, covered in slimy yellow-gray fur, and had two pairs of arms. Their eyes were abnormally large, glowing in cold blue.

"We have to get down there, we can't wait for the others. Alpha, alert them for us, won't you?"

"Sure thing, Andros, and be careful, both of you!"

* * *

Astronema watched as the red and yellow Rangers tried to tackle the two Sassyquatch. True to their name, the monsters kept teasing all through the battle, getting on the Rangers' nerves. It wasn't half as fun as watching Shiera or Ecliptor flattening the meddlesome humans, but it was something.

"I wonder were are the rest of them", she wondered aloud.

"Probably searching planets for Zordon", answered Ecliptor.

"They still think he's on a planet?"

"Apparently so"

"As long as they arrive too late…". As soon as Astronema said that, four colorful streaks of light appeared in the battle zone. "Looks like the Sassyquatch won't make it"

"The Ranger are not yet fully recovered" argued Ecliptor.

"Still, which monster is next on line?"

"Right now, none. The Rangers of Earth earned themselves a reputation"

"So we have only the Quantrones?"

"I have some… creative ideas"

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" shot Ashley as soon as the Rangers returned to the ship.

"Space travel" was TJ's short reply.

"A few more moments, and we would have been in real trouble", growled Andros. "I hate Sassyquatch!"

"Met them before?" asked Cassie.

"Dealt with them more than once on KO-35", answered Zhane. "I don't think they're that bad"

"That's because you could be their cousin" was Andros's reply. "I'm going to shower. Call me when dinner's ready"

"Don't look at me, I'm making no dinner today" said Cassie as soon as Andros was out of earshot.

"Neither am I" added Ashley.

"I'll do it", volunteered Carlos, "Go catch a shower all of you"

"You can't cook" said Ashley doubtfully.

"You'd be surprised. Besides, I'm the only one who didn't cook so far"

"I'll give you hand", suggested TJ, "What are we making?"

Carlos looked at the girls, and shot: "A surprise"

Cassie moaned audibly.

* * *

As soon as the others weren't around, Ashley grabbed the back of Zhane's collar, dragged the taller boy into her quarters and pushed him into a chair. She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Explain"

"Where should I start?"

"In the beginning"

"Well, I don't really know how the universe was created…"

"This is not a joking matter!". There were tears in her eyes.

Zhane's entire demeanor changed. "You dreamed it too, didn't you?", he asked in a low, serious tone.

"The girl on the slaughter grounds?". Ashley sank into another chair. "What does it mean?"

Zhane sighed deeply. "It means you and Andros love each other, or you won't be having his dream"

"You're dreaming it too". It wasn't a question.

"Yes"

"But Andros doesn't know we're dreaming it"

"Ashley… He doesn't remember it himself. As hard as it is for you and I, it's even worse for him. And it gets worse"

"Worse?"

"This happened before, when Andros and I were much younger. Andros's parents were beyond worried when they found out I'm sharing those nightmares. Not so much because of me, but because… He must never know". Zhane avoided her eyes. "Knowing may kill him"

"_Kill?_" she whispered.

"I was never explained much"

"_Kill?_" repeated Ashley. "But how… Why?"

"Like I said, I wasn't explained much". As this didn't calm Ashley one bit, Zhane got to his feet and hugged the shocked girl.

"Sometimes I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you guys fell in love"

"You were here," she sniffed, "Only you were comatose"

"Technicality"

"Why would you ever wish that?"

"So maybe I could stop you falling for each other"

She distanced herself from him. "What?"

"You shouldn't be going through this". He ruffled her hair. "This isn't right"

"You've already been through this once", she accused. She got to her feet, too. "When you were much younger, you said"

"I've had both my parents and Andros's to support me, and I needed that. It's just you and me this time"

"How long will he be having those dreams?"

"I don't know"

"What made it stop last time?"

"It just stopped"

"You mean this can go on for months?"

"'fraid so", he answered.

"Oh". She buried her face in her hands.

Zhane tried to hold her again, but she turned away.

"No �" please �" I need some time to myself"

His hand dropped to his side. "Okay"

"Is there anything �" anything at all �" that I can do?"

"Come to the ship after you wake up"

"Okay. Will you leave me now? I really want to shower"

"Sure. Oh, and Ash?", he added when he was by the door, "I really am sorry"

She looked at him somberly. "So am I"

* * *

**Next time:** "The third, for Karone"


	5. Looking Back

> _"Lookin' back on how it was_
> 
> _In years gone by_
> 
> _And the good times that I had_
> 
> _Makes today seem rather sad_
> 
> _So much has changed."_
> 
> _"Yesterday Once More", Words &amp; Music by Richard Carpenter and John Bettis._

  


* * *

"Hi", said Zhane, entering the kitchen.

Carlos, who was sitting by the table, smiled at him tiredly. "Hi", he answered.

"Wasn't TJ supposed to land you a hand?" asked Zhane, sitting himself.

"I threw him out after he cut his finger. He's too tired"

"So what's the surprise dinner?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you, right?"

"You know me, I won't tell anyone else"

"Won't miss a teasing for the world, will you?" asked Carlos, amused. "As it's in the oven already…". He told him.

"What?", asked Zhane.

"Oh, right, you've never had it before". Carlos smiled. "Ashley must be really tired if she forgot it's my specialty"

Zhane pointed his finger at Carlos. "There's a story here, isn't there?"

"Yes, there is". Carlos rocked backwards in his chair. "It was �" what, six years ago? I slept over at Ashley's. Not that we got any sleep, we talked all through the night. We skipped dinner, and by 3 a.m. we were starved. We sneaked down to the kitchen, and while I improvised on the supplies from the fridge, Ashley came up with the 3 a.m. healthy diet speech". Carlos sniggered. "This is hardly considered to be "healthy food" though"

"It smells delicious". Zhane eyed the oven. "Is it ready?"

"No, there's still some time to go". Carlos landed his chair with a small thud. "DECA, where are everybody?"

"In their respective quarters"

"Good. Zhane, I owe you an apology". Seeing the astounded look on Zhane's face, Carlos continued: "I don't know how I would have made it through the last days if not for you, and I owe you the thanks of a lifetime for being there for me. I also owe you an apology, because I was good and ready to hate you before the Shiera affair started. I got passed Ashley and Andros by telling myself that he and I have different roles in her life. Then you popped out of nowhere, and seemingly took the little affection Ashley still had for me. It didn't help that you are Andros's best friend too". Carlos took a deep breath. "There, I said it. Hi, are you ok?"

Zhane had his face buried in his hands, and his entire body was trembling. Carlos reached out to touch him, openly concerned. Zhane raised his face and, to Carlos's great surprise, he was laughing, not crying.

"This is the best joke ever!" he managed to say between loud guffaws.

Carlos stared. "Maybe you didn't hear me right. I said I almost hated you"

"I heard you all right", answered Zhane, wiping his eyes, "Why do you think it was so important to me to befriend Ashley? How would you feel to wake up one fine day, and hear you've been out for two years, and that your best and only friend acquired himself a whole new bunch in your place?"

Now it was Carlos's turn to be shocked. "That's why you befriended Ashley?"

"You bet! Sure, she's a great person, but I didn't discover it until later! All I knew, she was the new most important person in Andros's life, and getting close to her was a way of staying close to him!"

Carlos was gaping now. "You were afraid Andros might abandon you? Come on, a blind man could see he loves you like a brother!"

"I was terrified nonetheless!"

Both boys burst out laughing.

"We're a lot like each other, aren't we?" said Carlos after a good few minutes, after they calmed a bit.

"Guess so"

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"You missed out two years of your life. You may look the same age like the rest of us, but you're not; you're younger"

Zhane sobered a little. "You know that you and Andros are the only ones who realized this?"

"Really?"

Zhane nodded.

"I mean, it's strange. Cassie is usually more people-smart than that, and with all the time you and Ashley spent together… I guess it was easier to tag you as the prankster"

"Half the time I wasn't even here, don't forget"

"I don't, but still". Carlos frowned. "I'm just trying to imagine what you were going through, and I'm mentally slapping myself for not noticing any of it"

"You had your own worries"

"Don't make excuses for me"

"Hi, I was a prat myself. Andros thought I was hitting on Ashley, and you thought I'm stealing you your best friend"

"You had more than good reasons to panic. I could always turn to TJ or Cassie"

"You would have never done it. TJ is your former leader, and Cassie is too close to him. End of discussion"

"Shall we call it a truce?"

"Agreed"

They shook hands solemnly.

"I smell smoke" remarked Zhane.

Carlos jumped with a small yelp. "Oh no!"

* * *

"Well?" asked Cassie when TJ returned to the mess.

"Zhane won't let me in the kitchen. He said that Carlos burnt the food, but I wouldn't trust anything he says when he wears that smile" replied TJ crustily. He said down. "He started saying something about healthy nutrition, but Carlos overheard him and yelled at him to shut up"

"Healthy diet, not healthy nutrition" said Ashley, giggling. "Zhane must have mixed it up"

"What?" asked Andros.

"Oh, I won't spoil the boys their surprise!"

"Ashley!" said Cassie pleadingly.

"Don't worry", answered Ashley soothingly, "It's the only thing Carlos can cook, but he sure knows how to make it"

Cassie was about to launch another try, but was interrupted by Zhane.

"Carlos says give them the speech. Everything's ready" he said and set down. "Make it quick, I'm hungry enough to eat a Quantrone"

"Not two?" joked Ashley, and begun her speech: "What does the human body need after prolonged effort, such as battling a Sassyquatch or talking the night away? Complex carbohydrate, to substitute for the lost energy, protein and fatty acids to rebuild more cells, salts and calcium to sustain blood pressure, and the general assortment of vitamins".

Carlos entered the mess, balancing a large platter on each hand. The smell coming from the platters was unmistakable.

"Go ahead, finish it", he said.

"All of the above ingredients can be most easily found in the best dish of all", declared Ashley in a deliberately pompous voice: "Pizza!"

With a proud smile, Carlos landed the two platters on the table, and revealed two enormous pizzas, loaded with all the works. "They're a little overcooked", he apologized.

The other Rangers silenced him with cheers and applauds, and he bowed to them, beaming.

"Can't cook, ah?" he taunted Ashley.

"Tease her later", said Cassie, snatching a knife, "The boys are drooling"

* * *

After the second attack, Darkonda retreated to an older hideout of his. He hasn't used the place for years and years, and it was all covered with dust and cobwebs. Halfway through tiding the place he came across a stash he locked away when he abandoned the hideout. He hissed. **_This_**_ is what the attacker is looking for_, he thought, _I should have never returned here!_ He turned to pack the little belongings he brought with him; too late.

"The first, for my planet". A scorching blow from behind.

"The second, for my people". A kick in his ribs that sent him reeling, until he crashed against the wall.

He tried to turn, to see the attacker, but all he caught was a glimpse of gold and orange, before the voice and the sword came again: "The third, for Karone"

* * *

_An older boy, perhaps 15 years old, is searching through the bodies, frantic. The small child crawls out. The boy scoops her up and runs away, into a large building close by. Everything is fine for several hundred meters �" if one ignores the clear indications of mass murder �" but than a troop of drones marching close by notice the running boy and comes after him, guns firing. The boy turns his back to them. He takes a direct hit and fall. His dead body covers the girl. The drones never see her, and continue to march by._

For the second night, Ashley woke with the wail of that forlorn child in her ears, trembling like mad. It took her almost half a minute to gather herself enough to stand on her feet and teleport to the Astro Mega Ship, to the corridor directly outside Andros's quarters. The blinking green light indicated the door wasn't locked, and she entered the room.

Andros was curled in a fetal position on his bunk, eyes open and unseeing. Zhane was sitting next to him, holding him and obviously trying to sooth him. His eyes were still wide with fear.

"You want to get Andros or the hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Andros", she replied firmly, and took Zhane's position on the bunk as he left to bring the comforting drink.

Andros was pale, but not shaking. His pulse and breathing were accelerated. All of Ashley's warm embrace and soothing words didn't reach him at all. Ashley suspected that while she and Zhane were woken by the horrors of the dream, Andros was still trapped in it. Her heart was wrenched between fear, anger and strong protective instincts. She held Andros tighter, trying to convey to him that he was protected and loved.

Zhane returned with a very large thermal mug. He put it on Andros's bedside cabinet.

"Still the same?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You want to do tonight's shift?"

"You did yesterday's"

"It usually takes him half an hour to one hour to fall asleep. Right before he does, there will be a few moments in which he'll be semi-awake. Get him to drink the chocolate before he's fully asleep. I left some for you in the kitchen"

"Thanks"

"So we're taking alternate nights?"

"It's the smartest thing to do. You go back to sleep now"

"As if"

* * *

For the second night in a row, Astronema was woken by a piercing headache. The headache pulsated in her temples, making it impossible to see, almost to breath. It was a pain such as she never experienced before. She clutched her locket and closed her eyes forcefully, trying to calm her racing heart.

_It's my brother, I know it is! He's in pain, I can feel it_. Her face writhed as the throbbing soared, almost tearing her head open. A fleeting image passed before her eyes: flashes of green and gold, like sunlight through dense vegetation, the high voice of another child �" _my brother!_ �" and then a dark, menacing figure. Another wave of pain made the image go away. _I've never remembered so clearly before. He must be very close to me_. Her forced-calm breathing was taking effect, and the pain subsided slowly. She almost wanted it to linger, as it was her only connection to her brother, but she knew it wasn't a very good idea, and grudgingly, she let go of it. _There's always next night_, was her last thought before she fell asleep again.

* * *

"Now that you've got what you wanted, can we stop stalking that ugly ogre?"

"Not I; he still has two incarnations to go"

"What do you mean, not you? What about me?"

"It's time for you to go home"

"I thought you needed my help"

"I do. I need you to act as my herald again"

"Herald? Oh, he's not going to like it. Do you think he'd even accept it?"

"I'm certain. Don't tell him right away. Wait for the fifth day"

"All right. Anything else?"

"No… Yes. If you are to act as my herald, you should wear the proper heraldic insignia, don't you think?"

"Why, I can hear tears in your voice"

"If only you knew how much this means to me"

"So tell me"

* * *

_I'm too old for this. I should have never lived so long. Never mind now, it is almost over. I knew it was nearing since that dumpster was opened, and the planet I sought to protect was endangered once more. Brave Tommy crossed the line so shortly afterwards, that I expected her "Hunter" to rise almost every day. Those last years were, to me, as long as a millennium. And now, I sense, the Path of the Rainbow was opened. It won't be long now_.

* * *

**Next time:** "I love you. Don't you ever go away again"


	6. Right In Front Of You

> _"Stay, lady, stay, stay with your man awhile_
> 
> _Why wait any longer for the world to begin_
> 
> _You can have your cake and eat it too_
> 
> _Why wait any longer for the one you love_
> 
> _When he's standing in front of you"_
> 
> _"Lay, Lady, Lay", Bob Dylan_.

  


* * *

Next morning, Carlos woke up on board the Astro Mega Ship. His first thought was: _It's weekend. No school today_. He had a vague feeling that it was still very early, so he rolled over on his other side to check what time it was. It was 06:15, and Shiera was fast asleep on the carpeting, huddled in some spare blankets she found.

He bolted to a sitting position. For a heartbeat, he thought that he was dreaming. But no, Shiera was real enough, her sleeping face innocent and sweet, dark locks hanging over it. Carlos got out of bed and tiptoed to Shiera's side, kneeling by her. "Shiera", he whispered, unbelieving, and kissed her.

Kissing him back she awoke, and smiled at him drowsily. "Hi"

"I love you. Don't you ever go away again", he blurted.

"Not if I can help it". She yawned. "What time is it anyway?"

"6 a.m."

"Oh lord, I only slept 3 hours"

"Go back to sleep than"

"And what will you do?"

"Watch you and grin like a fool"

She yawned again. "I'm not sleeping if you aren't"

Carlos had a sudden idea. He hesitated, thinking about it good and well, and decided for it. He lifted the corner of one of the blankets. "Do you mind?", he asked, "There's not nearly room enough for two on the bunk"

She blinked, perhaps a little surprised, and then smiled again. "I trust you not to try anything"

"You'll kick my ass to next week if I will", he answered earnestly as he crawled in with her, "Not that I had anything in mind"

She chuckled and draped her arms around his neck. "I missed you"

They snuggled together, and Shiera fell asleep instantly. Carlos remained awake for a while, too content to do anything but trace Shiera's face. The old "bubbles in the blood" phrase fell to short to describe the way he was feeling. As he finally drifted to sleep, Shiera's head on his shoulder and her arms still around his neck, his final thought was: _All is well with the world_.

* * *

Ashley was none too happy, being woken at 08:30 on a weekend morning, far too early in her opinion, with her body still aching all over from yesterday's battle. She pretty much yelled "What?" as she opened her door, wearing a fluffy yellow dressing gown over her pajamas.

Carlos and Zhane smiled sheepishly at her, and Carlos grinned proudly as he moved aside, revealing the girl standing behind him. The unfamiliar girl smiled shyly at Ashley. For a brief moment, Ashley wondered who was the girl and how did she get on board the ship, and then it hit her. She pulled Carlos and Shiera into a tight hug, squealing happily: "Oh, you've got her back! She's back!", while Zhane leaned on the bulkhead and laughed at her excitement.

"You're strangling them, Ash!" he called.

She let go of the couple and turned to him waving her finger, "I will bet my morpher that you are every bit as excited as I am!"

"He is", said Shiera, "I'm not sure he didn't crack some of my ribs"

"Did not!" asserted Zhane.

"Did too!" retorted Carlos, his grin threatening to split his face in two.

"Boys!" said Ashley in mocked exasperation, rolling her eyes.

Shiera smiled �" but than again, she was smiling all along.

"Hi, what's all the noise about?" came a very gruff grunt. Andros came out of his quarters, still half asleep, taking in the scene. "Who…"

"I'm Shiera"

Andros opened his mouth to say _How the hell did you get on the ship_ but changes his mind halfway and asked instead: "What the hell is going on?"

"Carlos has his girlfriend back", explained Zhane patiently.

"I can see that. I was referring to trivial questions such as how did she get on board, where has she been, and when were you guys going to tell me!"

"Right after Ashley", replied Carlos, "We decided to wake people one by one"

Andros was about to say something smart, but exhausted as he was, he realized that the black Ranger was simply too damn lightheaded happy to care about anything but the girl by his side. Andros's fatigue will just have to wait.

"So who's next?" he asked.

* * *

Some 15 minutes later, the seven Rangers were chatting lightheartedly in the kitchen, preparing a breakfast that was liable to turn into a complete disaster �" or a full-sized party.

"Carlos, get away from the waffle toaster!", shooed Ashley.

"Hands off the pancakes!" bellowed Cassie, smacking TJ on his back of head.

"Zhane, if you switched the sugar and the salt again!" threatened Andros, fetching Ashley the maple syrup.

"No raisins for the muffins!" declared TJ.

"Synthesize some!" suggested Zhane.

"If you can simply synthesize food, what's the point of a kitchen?" asked Shiera, looking at the now disaster-area-looking facility.

The other six Rangers looked at her incredulously for a split second, and then chorused: "Fun!"

Shiera pondered the notion briefly, and replied: "Anybody for french toasts?"

* * *

_This is going to be a lazy day_, thought TJ, watching his teammates. They were sitting around their now-regular picnic table in the Park after having devoured the grand breakfast. Cassie and Ashley were trying to get to know Shiera. They weren't very successful as the new female Ranger wasn't the talkative type. On Shiera's other side set Carlos: those two kept close to one another, never more than one feet apart. Zhane was on Carlos's other side, and the two were conversing idly. Than there was Andros; TJ frowned.

The red Ranger was in a bad mood before, and even now that he fell asleep, head on the table, he still looked pale and exhausted. _Bad night's sleep, more than likely_, thought TJ. _Normally I wouldn't worry about him, but as Zhane won't take his eyes of him…_ The silver Ranger smoothed over seemingly worse days. If he was worried, TJ was ready to panic.

Perhaps he was looking top hard on Andros, because the red Ranger stirred and woke up.

"Good morning", said TJ carefully.

"Morning", answered Andros. "It's getting hot, isn't it?"

"If you think it's hot now, wait until summer"

"How long have I slept?"

TJ checked his watch. "It's 11 o'clock now. Some hour and a half"

"Eleven? That's almost half the day gone"

"Don't you think we should make today a holiday?"

Andros glanced at the rest. "They won't fancy working today, will they?"

"True enough. At least Carlos won't; and he'll have Shiera on his side"

Andros smiled suddenly. "What I wouldn't give to see Astronema's face when she finds out that we've got her prized warrior now!"

TJ chuckled at the mental image. "Should be fun to watch", he agreed, "And as she's on the team, shouldn't we make it formal?"

* * *

The others didn't notice that Andros and TJ were gone until their communicators beeped.

"Hi, were are they?" asked Ashley.

"Up on the ship, probably", replied Cassie. The communicators beeped again, and Cassie answered hers. "Cassie here"

"Everybody to the bridge" came Andros's voice.

There was general moaning.

"It's a formality, that's all", said Andros impatiently. "Don't leave anyone behind". He went off line.

"Coast is clear", said Zhane, "It's safe to teleport"

The five Rangers teleported to the bridge, Shiera carried along by Carlos. TJ and Andros were standing there, wearing solemn expressions. Andros was holding something behind his back.

"We have a little announcement to make", he said, "I hope no one will object when I say… Welcome to the team, Shiera". He brought his hands from behind his back: he was holding a flight uniform and a communicator.

"Object?" said Ashley, "If you would have done anything else, then I would have had something to say!"

"Right behind you, sister", said Cassie, nodding firmly.

"Me, too", said Zhane.

"Go ahead, Shiera", said Carlos gently.

Hesitantly, Shiera took the gear from Andros. "Thanks", she said.

"You're welcome. Here, let me help you with that". She put away the uniform and was fumbling with the communicator. Andros helped her stripe it up. "Where's your morpher?" he asked.

Shiera raised her right hand. It took him a second to register what he saw.

"That _Ring_ is your morpher?"

Everyone gathered around to take a good look.

"Why can't ours be so pretty?" complained Cassie.

"They weren't created by a girl", shrugged Shiera.

"Astronema created your morpher?", wondered Zhane, "How?"

"The gem is the root of the power. Astronema didn't create it. All she did was inlay it into the ring itself, which harvests the magic"

"That's still a lot of work she put into it", said Andros, looking closely at the Ring. "I may not know a lot about magic, but that much I can tell"

"It wasn't far from being worth it. If Carlos didn't break the spell, I would have killed you all by now". She flinched. "It is so strange the way things turn"

"Everything is okay now", said TJ, "And there wasn't any harm done"

"While we're on the subject", said Andros, "Am I the only one who thinks that some explanations are due?"

Surprisingly, Shiera was quickest to answer: "You're not. How about everyone sit down, and I'll explain you all that I can?"

"I think the big question you're all pondering, is why did I ever return to the Dark Fortress is Astronema's spell was, indeed, broken", opened Shiera once everyone settled themselves around the bridge. "I have several reasons, and non of them are easy to explain. For the first seconds after the spell was broken, I was shocked, devastated. I was still a little dazed when I helped Carlos pick all the stuff that fell from his bag. Then I saw that picture. It was a photo of all of you guys, on civilian clothing. You looked so happy in that photo, and I was angry with Astronema. I befriended her at the time, she practically told me to go and talk to Carlos…"

"She did what?" asked Carlos.

"Told me to go talk to you", repeated Shiera. "She knew you were in the Park that evening, and she knew I missed you"

"Doesn't sound very evil"

"That's why a split second later, I was torn. As much as I wanted to stay on Earth, and as strange as it may sound, I liked �" still like �" Astronema. That's one of my reasons. The second reason was that I promised her to return �" and I have every reason to believe that she liked me back"

"It goes beyond strange" frowned Andros. "Try impossible"

"Improbable, but not impossible", said TJ quietly. "With the Power Rangers, nothing is impossible"

"As I said, I was torn", continued Shiera, "But I decided to stay on Earth �" when something in that photo made me change my mind"

"What was it?" asked Zhane.

"I gave Phoenix my word that I will only tell you tomorrow". Shiera brought out a pendant that was tucked under her shirt: Phoenix's mark. Everybody begun talking simultaneously. "Please �" hold you questions �" let me explain"

The babble quieted slowly.

Shiera turned to Andros first. "Does Phoenix's mark calm your doubts about me?" she questioned.

He nodded, though with a dubious expression. "I accept it; but I still want better answers"

"You'll have them", promised Shiera. "You are the Ranger she was most interested in"

Andros's face lit with sudden hope. "What does she look like?"

"She never took her gear off, not in front of me, so I don't know what she looks like. She did say that she was human, and that the day we met was her birthday"

Nobody noticed that Zhane paled a little. They were too busy watching Andros. The red Ranger shook his head, severely disappointed. "Wrong date", he murmured. "It's not her"

"She knows about Karone", whispered Shiera. "She's certain that Karone is alive. There's �" there's something that she wanted me to tell you, in private". She grasped the pendant. "That's why she gave me this: to mark me as her herald"

"Heavy responsibility" said Zhane.

"I want to know why she took you" said Carlos, bringing the conversation back to its original track.

Shiera laughed softly. "She was waiting for me in the rooms I had on the Dark Fortress. I was ever so surprised when her sword went right through me �" later she told me that her blade harmed only the evil �" it was one shock too many that day. She was a little taken aback herself, and demanded to know what I was doing there if I wasn't evil. For this reason or the other, I don't rightly know, I told her what I saw in that photo. She breathed, hard, and than dropped something to the deck �" the mark, I learned later �" and next thing I knew, we were on her ship"

"Our sensors didn't pick any ship" said Andros.

"Her ship is cloaked"

"So she took you because whatever you found out, it held a meaning to her", prompted TJ. "Why did she keep you?"

"She needed my help in retrieving an object"

"What kind of an object?" asked Zhane.

"A blue crystal" she answered, looking him in the eye.

Zhane managed not to pale this time, which was fortunate to him as everybody's eyes were on him.

"Yesterday we finally retrieved the crystal", finished Shiera, "And she brought me back here. It was late in the night when I came in, and so I didn't wake anybody but went to sleep myself. The rest already you know, as you've been there"

"So there's just the mystery of the photo left", said Cassie, "We can check it for ourselves, can't we? Even if you can't tell us until tomorrow"

"You can, but it won't help you. This is something only I could notice"

"And why is that?"

"Because I've been on both sides". Shiera's tone made it clear that this was it for the day.

"Any more questions?" asked Andros.

"None that will be answered today" answered Zhane.

"Fine. How about we go down to the beach and enjoy this day properly?"

Ashley stared at him. "Since when are _you_ initiating off-days?"

"Since I pointed out to him that no one will do any work today, official day-off or not" answered TJ in Andros's place.

"More like, if I try to make you guys stay on the ship today Carlos will unleash Shiera on me"

Shiera turned to Carlos. "Is it okay to do such a thing to the team leader?" she asked innocently enough.

"Yes", replied Carlos firmly, and everyone boomed in laughter.

* * *

**Next time:** "Just remember to call me Tracy, and there shouldn't be a problem"


	7. No Fights

> _"Leave all that BS outside_
> 
> _We're gonna celebrate all night_
> 
> _Let's have fun tonight, no fights"_
> 
> _"Family Affair", Mary J. Blige_

  


* * *

"I wonder what are the girls up to", remarked TJ. It was high afternoon, and they've been idling on the beach for several good hours now.

"What do you mean, what are they up to?" asked Andros.

"They are standing together, giggling, glancing in our direction and making sure that we don't hear a word of what they're saying", elaborated Carlos. "It's called a "girl talk" "

"And considering just how much they're glancing at us, they're hatching some sort of crooked plan", said TJ, "It's more than likely that you and Carlos are at the heart of whatever they're up to"

"And why is that?"

"Because it's our girls" replied Carlos.

"_Our_ girls?"

"I thought you and Ashley got passed denying your mutual feelings?" asked TJ in interest.

Andros blushed scarlet, and in and attempt to change subject, asked: "Where's Zhane?"

"With all those people around, try to remember calling him "Johnny" ", asked TJ quietly, " "Zhane" is clearly a foreign name"

"You didn't try to change my name" retorted Andros.

"That's because it's not so foreign. People just assume it's some Norse variation on "Andrew" or something"

"And he's at the ice cream parlor", volunteered Carlos, "Talking to that blonde"

Andros lifted himself on his elbow. "What blonde?"

"Never saw her before", answered TJ, "She waved to him before, and he blushed considerably and said he'll be back in a minute. Guess he met her before"

Andros stared at Zhane's new friend. "Kind of familiar, isn't she?"

"I agree with TJ, I've never seen her before" said Carlos.

"Come on", said Andros, getting up. "Let's go"

* * *

"Oh, no, they're coming our way", said Zhane, looking behind Astronema's shoulder.

"Just remember to call me Tracy, and there shouldn't be a problem", replied Astronema lightly.

"You're really not supposed to be here. If any of them recognizes you…"

"You hardly recognized me, when you first saw me like this", she pointed out logically, "I doubt they will. Now smile, or they'll suspect something"

* * *

"You have an evil mind, Cassie!" blamed Ashley.

"I'm surprised neither of you thought of this, those are your boyfriends after all"

"Andros is not my boyfriend!" protested Ashley, blushing.

"Of course he isn't", said Shiera sweetly, "That's why he was the first on your side when I shot you on that first battle"

Ashley blushed even more.

"Don't talk about _business_ matters in public, Shiera", said Cassie quickly. "What's your excuse?"

"How am I supposed to know what to do with friends, if I haven't had any for almost five years now?"

"You _what_?" asked Ashley, "Why?"

"Martial arts was my life", shrugged Shiera, "I didn't have time for making friends"

"You've got friends now" said Cassie firmly. "Now, back to our plan… Hey, where are the guys?"

"They went for ice cream", said Shiera, "I saw them getting up and walking to the ice cream parlor"

"Let's fetch them"

* * *

"Hi, Johnny!" called TJ as they entered the air-conditioned parlor.

"We've been looking for you, buddy", continued Carlos.

"Won't you introduce us to your pretty friend?", asked Andros, casually sliding to the sit next to Zhane. Carlos and TJ remained standing.

"I'm Tracy", said the girl sitting across from Zhane. She had sweet face, brown-green eyes, and her light blonde hair was chin-length. She was wearing a violet blouse that was tied behind her neck, exposing most of her back, jeans shorts and beach sandals.

"We met at the park the other day", added Zhane hastily, "Tracy, these are my friends, Andros, TJ and Carlos"

"Glad to meet you", said Tracy, smiling lightly.

"Glad to meet you too", replied Carlos.

"So, are you new in Angel Grove?" asked TJ casually.

"Actually, I'm living here for almost a year now"

"It's just that I don't remember seeing you around in the school or anything", apologized TJ.

"Oh, my dad has me home-schooled"

"Good for you", said Carlos.

"Oh, I don't know", she answered, pulling her shoulders, "I hardly get to meet people"

"You met me!" said Zhane.

"That's because you ditched school, silly boy!" she leaned forward, laughing, and slapped his hand lightly.

"Aren't you happy that I did?" he retorted, holding her pale, long-fingered hand between his callused ones.

Carlos, spotting the look on TJ's face, snorted and clapped him on the back. "We need to set you up, bro!"

"Say that near the girls and you're a dead man!" threatened TJ.

Tracy giggled. She was pulling the act so well, Zhane relaxed a little. Only to spot a new danger cruising in.

* * *

"Oh". Shiera made a sudden movement, as if to turn back from the ice cream parlor.

"What's wrong?" asked Ashley.

"No, it's nothing, it's just that… I didn't realize the guys had someone with them, that's all"

"Lord, you're shy", said Cassie, "She's just a girl"

"So I'm shy". Shiera pushed the glass door. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Hi everyone", said Cassie. "We've been looking for you"

"Well, you found us", answered Andros.

"They're your friends too, Johnny?" asked the pretty blonde sitting across from Zhane.

"Yeah. Guys, this is Tracy. Tracy, those are Ashley, Cassie and Shiera"

The girls did their "Hi"s, and then Ashley went down to business.

"Anybody for volleyball?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" answered Andros, "Right guys?". He totally missed the mischievous glint in Ashley eyes, Cassie's thin feline smile, and the way Shiera pursed her lips, holding back laughter.

Zhane, who was relieved that Shiera apparently didn't recognize "Tracy", was just as oblivious. "Sure", he agreed.

Carlos and TJ had no choice but to agree.

Cassie, watching the way Zhane and Tracy ogled each other, was struck with sudden inspiration.

"Why don't you join us, Tracy? We need an even number of players"

"I'd love to, but I never played volleyball"

"It's easy enough, we'll explain it to you"

"Great, thanks"

"How do we split into teams?" asked TJ, and received precisely the answer her feared.

"We're playing boys against girls", said Cassie, "And you're playing with no shirts on"

"No, we're not!" protested Carlos.

"Yes, you are", stated Shiera simply.

That settled it.

* * *

The theft of the Crystal tortured Darkonda, and not only because it was a priceless, rare and enchanted gem. The identity of the thief was the thing that troubled his mind. Nobody knew that he possessed the Crystal: he swore to Dark Specter himself that he, Darkonda, had the Crystal destroyed, as the monarch of all Evil considered the gem too dangerous to preserve. There was only one person Darkonda could think of who might suspect that Darkonda lied; and it was highly unlikely that that person stole the gem himself, or sent someone else to do the job for him. It simply wasn't his style. And so Darkonda was forced to the inevitable conclusion that someone discovered how he came upon the Crystal. It was the second-worst news Darkonda could think of.

"The first, for my planet"

This time, Darkonda wasn't even surprised at the blow from behind, and managed to break his fall.

"The second, for my people"

He didn't get a chance to get up though, as the kick in his ribs came to quickly.

"The third, for Karone"

It was some sort of energy ball this time, and it tore Darkonda from the inside. A gloved hand lifted him easily, and finally he saw his attacker. He gasped.

"The fourth, for Andros"

And the sword went through him once again.

* * *

"Hi", said Andros when he came into the mess, a considerable while later.

"Hi", answered TJ without lifting his eyes from the chessboard. Carlos didn't even bother that much, and grunted rather than spoke.

Andros set next to the two players.

"Who's winning?" he asked.

"TJ is flattening me, as usual", said Carlos, pushing the board away from him, "And I've had enough of it"

TJ looked downcast.

"We're in mid-game!"

"Even I can see the "check" you're holding up your sleeve"

"Here, I'll play", suggested Andros. He and Carlos switched places. TJ rearranged the board.

"By the way, where's Zhane?" asked Carlos.

"In his room, I guess. Ashley and Cassie teased him something awful about keeping Tracy a secret"

"But the girls aren't on board now, aren't they?"

"They went shopping", answered TJ.

"Don't they do that a lot?" asked Andros.

"It's "the girls' way", as Ashley once put it", said TJ.

"I can't imagine Shiera on a shopping spree", said Carlos.

"She had a pained expression on her face, as far as I recall, so the others probably dragged her along"

"I'm glad we took the day off", admitted Andros, "I needed the down-time"

"Did you just admit to needing free time?" said Carlos in mocked astonishment.

"I'm only human", said Andros pointedly.

"Don't push our luck", warned TJ. "The fact that we didn't have Quantrones, monsters or Ecliptor attacking us so far doesn't mean we won't have to fight them before the day is over"

"Take those words back, now!"

"Since when are you guys superstitious?" asked Andros.

"Since this is the first non-eventful day we had since… Well, since Carlos made up that History exam" retorted TJ.

"That would be the day Shiera was kidnapped", winced Carlos at the memory. "This, and the day the Power Chamber was destroyed, are the worst days of my life"

"It was only a week ago", said Andros.

"So I only know Shiera was two weeks? It feels like forever"

"I can understand", replied Andros with a smile.

"Can't you at least pretend you're happy for us, TJ?" teased Carlos.

"I'm happy for you alright. It's just that whenever you start talking like that I feel a little left out. Now I don't even have Zhane for an ally"

"Cassie is single too, and she doesn't seem to mind so much", noted Andros.

"She at least gets to boss Ashley and Shiera around, _and_ she's a better actress than I am"

"Don't worry, we won't try to set you two together", promised Carlos.

"You'd better", growled TJ. "Andros, are we playing chess here or not?"

"We are"

"I'll go catch up on sleep hours", said Carlos, getting up, "Have fun"

* * *

"Hi, I thought we said no cooking today", said Carlos when he went into the kitchen, some hours later, to find Ashley making herself coffee. "At least let me make you normal coffee instead of this instant sewage"

"I only want it for the caffeine, I've got a headache" she said, but retreated and allowed him to take over. "Speaking of no cooking, what are you doing in the kitchen?"

"DECA said you're here. Andros and TJ are playing chess, and Zhane is still asleep. Did you girls have fun shopping?"

"Cassie tried to give Shiera a make-over, and Shiera nearly knocked her off in the middle of the mall"

"I thought you were the fashion-prone Ranger?"

She smacked him lightly. "I'm not thick enough to mess with your girlfriend! I'm still a little scared of her"

"You know she only targeted you because she was �" well, angry on my behalf and enspelled"

"Evil or not, she's frankly dangerous"

"I won't deny that. So, how did Cassie make it without getting hit over the head?"

"She kept her good spirit. Apparently Shiera can't handle it when people are nice to her"

"I might have known. She's not used to having friends"

"So we heard"

"So Cassie got the better of her?"

"You wait and see. Is my coffee going to be ready in the next century or so?"

* * *

"Where are they?" asked Andros impatiently. "We scheduled at "Surf Spot" at 19:30 sharp". The four male Rangers were sitting at their regular table at their favorite hangout.

"Probably making themselves pretty for the occasion" said Zhane, "They'll be here any minute"

A group of guys standing by the entrance begun whistling and cheering. TJ looked up. "They're here", he said, "And Zhane was dead right"

The girls definitely pulled some efforts. Cassie was leading the pack, wearing a shocking pink mini skirt, a white blouse tied below her breasts and high-heeled pink strap sandals. Ashley was just as pretty in a fluttering yellow summer dress with butterflies printed on it and her hair arranged elegantly. Shiera was third.

" "Dead Right" is the understatement of the year", said Carlos.

Cassie definitely got the upper hand with the green Ranger. The waistline of the camouflage pants was lower than Shiera's usual style, the black top more revealing. The self-consciousness in her body language only made her more attractive.

Then came the forth girl, and Zhane choked on his coke.

"They arranged for Tracy to meet us here back when we were at the beach, didn't you know that?" asked Andros, grinning.

Tracy was wearing a buttoned mauve shirt and cobalt-blue pants, both of which form-fitting. Zhane's ears were burning.

"We'll deal with you later" TJ told Andros

"You weren't on this with them?" asked Zhane.

"I'm even more set up than you are, bro. In case you haven't noticed, I'm trapped with a triple date!"

"Nice pun" observed Carlos.

"Bringing her wasn't my idea!" said Andros defensively.

"You're still a gonner, buddy"

* * *

**Next time:** "You… No…"


	8. Wake up

> _"Early morning, she wakes up_
> 
> _Knock, knock, knock on the door_
> 
> _It's time for makeup, perfect smile_
> 
> _It's you they're all waiting for"_
> 
> _"Lucky", performed by Britney Spears_

  


* * *

"This is not a good time, Shiera". Andros leaned on the doorframe of his quarters, openly exhausted.

"There's something you need to know"

"It's 04:15 a.m."

"It's the only time I can talk to you without anyone knowing"

"What's so secret?"

"Karone's current identity and whereabouts"

This effectively jerked Andros awake.

"Come on in"

Tired as she was after carrying through the "Tracy" act in front of the entire Power Rangers team, Astronema didn't sleep very well that time. No sooner did she fall asleep than she was woken by a headache or a nightmare she couldn't recall. Therefore she was wide-awake when the intruder showed up in her room. She only had time enough to grab her staff before the intruder vanished. Astronema got up from her bed and crouched by the small parcel the intruder dropped on the deck.

It wasn't a parcel really, but a small rectangular box of dark, polished wood, bearing an emblem foreign to her, and a short note. Astronema tried to open the box, but it was locked. She turned to the note, which was written by a strong, swift hand. Her eyes widened as she deciphered the old-fashioned lettering.

** _Zordon knows where your brother is. Your heirloom attached; Keep it with you at all times!_ **

Her thoughts gushed. She was summoned to a strategic summit on board the ShadowRunner, Dark Specter's mobile base of operations, that very day. She happened to know that Zordon's tube was currently located on board the cruiser. It would be relocated after the summit. No one would suspect if she came into Zordon's storage room: anyone who might see her would assume she came to mock the prisoner and taunt him. She got up, box and note clutched firmly in her hand, and carefully hid them in her formal gear.

* * *

Andros and TJ were on board the Astro Mega Ship's bridge, plotting new scanning tactics, when DECA alerted them.

"An interference was detected in Angel Grove"

"On screen", said TJ.

The main screen flashed on.

"Darkonda", muttered Andros.

"Storming through the Park shouting and blasting trees isn't really his style, isn't it?" said TJ, brows furrowed. "DECA, increase the volume please"

DECA did as asked, and now they could hear Darkonda quiet clearly.

"Red Ranger!", he shouted, "You show yourself at one, red Ranger!"

"Where are you going?" demanded TJ, as Andros turned swiftly to the door.

"To finish him off"

"He'll finish you off if you go on your own. We're coming with you"

"No, you're not". There was some new strength in Andros's voice that made TJ hold back his protest. Andros continued. "Gather the rest of the team, but don't come in unless I'm in mortal danger �" nothing less. Understood?"

"I don't like this"

"Understood?"

"Yes", acknowledged TJ, and added, talking to the elevator's doors as Andros was already gone: "I still don't like this"

* * *

"Red Ranger? Are you afraid, little human? Come out, red Ranger!"

"I wasn't hiding", said the red Ranger coolly. Andros, morphed, holding his spiral saber, was standing some 30 feet behind Darkonda. The bounty hunter turned to face him.

"Finally!" he snorted.

The two enemies begun circling each other.

"Five days ago, red Ranger", said Darkonda, "Someone grabbed me from behind and killed me, saying "The first, for my planet" "

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Andros chilly as he and Darkonda charged at each other, swords crossed to the hilt.

"The second day", hissed Darkonda, "It was "The first for my planet, the second for my people" ". He released his sword and directed an attack to the red Ranger's throat. As the attack was meant to provoke rather than to kill, Andros avoided it easily and replied with his own set of blows, all of which were diverted.

"What does this have to do with me?", he repeated.

Darkonda replied with a fiercer attack, making Andros step back.

"The day before yesterday, the attacker �" who I still didn't see �" added a third verse: "The third, for Karone"

Andros tripped, but managed to roll aside and rise to his feet before Darkonda could slice his midsection open.

"Still wondering "what you have to do with this", red Ranger?" Shouted Darkonda. "Here's your answer. Yesterday, Phoenix attacked me again". Darkonda charged forward, landing a heavy blow with each verse: "The first, for her planet; The second, for her people; The third, for Karone; The forth, for Andros!"

* * *

Up on the Astro Mega Ship, the six Rangers scrambled to their feet and grabbed their helmets as Darkonda stomped on the fallen red Ranger and pressed his sword to Andros's throat. Before they could act, however, what looked like a small supernova exploded behind Darkonda. Only it wasn't a supernova at all, but a feminine figure clad in a mostly white armor with golden ornamentation. The armor covered her completely, hiding her head and face.

"Enter Phoenix", murmured Shiera.

"The first, for my planet". Phoenix's flare sent Darkonda flying forward. He crashed to the ground some 40 feet from his original location, unconscious. Phoenix kneeled by Andros and held her hand over his chest. A thin golden mist enwrapped around the red Ranger. When it disappeared, Andros lay unmorphed, unconscious and uninjured on the grass. Phoenix's torso hid her hand as she tucked something into Andros's pocket.

Meanwhile, Darkonda staggered to his feet. Phoenix saw this and, standing up, she said "The second, for my people" and shot a fistful of orange flames at Darkonda. He diverted some of the attack with the energy beams he shot from his eyes, but enough of Phoenix's light survived to scorch his shoulder into coals.

With a small leap, Phoenix rose into the air, flaming wings of white and deep gold stretching behind her back as she flew over Darkonda. "The third, for Karone", she said as she shot white sparks at Darkonda. The sparks went right through his body, leaving bleeding holes behind them. Her next verse �" "The forth, for Andros" �" was accompanied by an energy stream directed at Darkonda's chest.

The flaming wings folded, and she landed at Darkonda's side.

"Do you know who I am?" she inquired, speaking quietly.

"Phoenix", breathed Darkonda. He was scorched and burnt from head to toes. His muscles were torn, no strength left in them.

"So you have forgotten", she said. She kneeled by him. "Don't you remember me?"

"I have never encountered such powers"

Bringing her head very close to his, she whispered: "I was not so strong as a four-years-old, wasn't I?". Her visor folded back for a brief second, revealing her face.

"You… No…" choked Darkonda. He wished himself away, but his broken body obeyed him no longer.

"Me, yes", she agreed, standing up. She unsheathed her sword, a thin long blade made of a substance that looked like yellow, smoked ice. "The fifth, for me", she said loudly. With that, she struck her sword through his chest. "You have no more incarnations left"

Dense white smoke filled his body from within, Darkonda gasped and sputtered, but to no avail. The white smoke consumed his entire body until, finally, the bounty hunter died.

* * *

Andros, still unconscious, was lying on a medical bed in the ship's infirmary. The other six Rangers stood around him, most of them nonplussed: Ashley was more the a little anxious, Zhane was brooding, and TJ and Shiera were poker-faced. The air in the small room was hot and unpleasant, but none of the Rangers was willing to leave. It was lucky, than, that Andros came around quickly.

His eyes opened quite suddenly. The other remained silent as he looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

"Phoenix killed Darkonda, for good" replied TJ.

"Healed you, too" added Zhane.

Andros set up. "Where is she now?"

"Gone", answered Ashley, "As soon as she rid us of Darkonda"

"Good riddance", answered Andros. "So", he added, lowering his feet to the deck but not getting up, "Who was the fifth for?"

"Herself", answered Cassie. "It kind of seems logical that you and Phoenix know each other from somewhere"

Andros shook his head. "I don't recall ever meeting her before. She must know me, though. It's a pity she didn't stick around. Now, if you guys don't mind…" he stood, "I'm still feeling a bit off, and I'd rather rest in my room"

"Sure", they chorused, and cleared him a path.

* * *

Once secured in the privacy of his quarters, Andros reached into his pocket and brought out the small thin box. He stroked the strangely familiar emblem on it: a circle and a triangle crossing each other. The three ends of the triangle were colored, respectively, in red, blue and yellow. The three main arches of the circle were purple, green and orange. So were the small arches to the inside of the triangles. The rest of the circle's inner plane was bright white. The combination of geometrical simplicity with the intricate coloring had a calming effect on his turbulent thought stream. Unwillingly, he returned the box to his pocket.

"DECA", he said.

"Yes, Andros?"

"I'll be leaving the ship now. I'm shutting down my communicator. You will not tell the others that I left unless they specifically ask where I am or if I'm on the ship"

"Confirmed"

This was all Andros needed. A simple promise, no complicated rewiring. Two lonely years have turned the human and the computer into good friends. If DECA promised, it was good enough for Andros. He teleported to the exit tubes.

* * *

There wasn't much for her to do on board the speed yacht, as the Quantrones could fly it easily enough. She spent most of the trip staring outside the window. Ecliptor suggested that she used the time to prepare herself to the summit, browsing through the maps and battle plans, but she knew she didn't need to. Her memory was perfect; she memorized the maps at a single glance. As for reviewing the battle plans, she has already done that; it did not take her long to analyze the pros and cons of each tactical deployment. She was a warrior princess more by her steel-trap mind than by her hand-to-hand skills. She won her first grand battle when she was 12. That victory made her the princess of Evil, and earned her more enemies than she could count. Enemies who would love to see her fall short of her reputation as the finest military mind of the age.

Still, on her way to a very important meeting, the mind of princess Astronema was not occupied with the matter she would soon have to discuss. Rather, it wrapped itself around the note and the box in her pocket. She longed to roll the note between her fingers, to read it over and over. She was immensely curious to know what was locked inside the wooden box. Yet she knew, that while the Quantrones were loyal to her, Dark Specter would be able to extract any information he'd want from them, and she did not want him to know her reasons for speaking to Zordon. Indeed, even Ecliptor was not informed of her midnight visitor.

She laid her hand on the pocket were the note was hidden. _It won't be long now_, she though. _It won't be long_.

* * *

**Next time:** "What does Zhane's crush has to do with Andros's sister?"


	9. Both Sides Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matching lyrics to what would add up to 30 chapters had not been easy. I ended up picking Joni Mitchell's "Both Sides Now" for this chapter, but Alanis Morissette's "Ironic" made a very close runner-up: "Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you/ When you think everything's okay and everything's going right/ And life has a funny way of helping you out when/ You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up/ In your face." Had I used these lyrics for a moto, the chapter name derived from them would have been "Irony."

> _"I've looked at life from both sides now_
> 
> _From win and lose and still somehow_
> 
> _It's life's illusions I recall_
> 
> _I really don't know life at all"_
> 
> _"Both sides now", Joni Mitchell_

  


* * *

The rest of the Rangers remained together after Andros retired to his room. They wandered to the bridge and performed the routine scans while discussing Phoenix's appearance animatedly. The talking, plus the fact that Shiera needed to be tutored, slowed the routine considerably. Three hours after the battle, the Rangers were still on the bridge, and Andros hasn't shown up yet.

"Would you guys mind if I go check on Andros?" asked Ashley. "He really should be better by now"

She was answered by a chorus of "Sure" and "Go ahead", and left the bridge. She returned rather quickly, with a frown on her face.

"His door is locked", she informed.

"DECA, where's Andros?" shot Zhane immediately.

"Andros is not on board"

Most of the Rangers exchanges worried glanced. Last time they heard that line, Andros went to the dangerous planet of Onyx, which resided in a restricted section of the galaxy. They could only imagine where Andros might have gone to this time.

Two Rangers, however, weren't worried: Zhane was furious, and Shiera was calm.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Zhane half-yelled at Shiera, barely holding his anger under check.

"Many things" she answered calmly. Only Carlos sensed her tense and quiver. He draped a protective arm around her shoulders. Shiera raised her eyes to him. "Carlos, that photo. Can you bring it?"

"Sure", he nodded, shooting Zhane a warning look as he left the bridge.

Nobody said a word. Zhane and Shiera glared daggers at one another.

Carlos returned shortly, and handed Shiera the photo. Shiera handed the photo straight to Zhane.

"You should be able to see it for yourself", she said.

"See what?"

"What's irregular in this photo? What's not the way it usually is?"

"You said you'll _tell _us what you saw, not hint us"

"This is something you should have noticed yourself"

"Let me try" suggested TJ, holding his hand forward.

"You won't see it" said Shiera, not even looking at him.

"Why not?"

"Because there's something you never came close enough to notice"

"And that would be?" asked Ashley.

"Do you remember when I tried to strangle Zhane?"

Zhane paled. "What does that have to do with this?" he demanded, knowing the reason Shiera targeted him.

"Everything"

* * *

_This ship, it reeks of Evil. It is in the very metal of which it is built. It is in the spells that hold it together. It is in the engines that power it. It is, most important of all, in the hearts and souls of its inhabitants. Try as I may to block my senses, to blind myself, I still feel it, the vile and sinister desires, the harmful thoughts and, worst of all, the innate hate and anger which I was never able to understand, or their counterpart indifference. I am surrounded by Darkness. Under this shroud my light fails, slowly but surely._

_I sense a change. A rift, ever so small, in the veil that conceals this ship from those who vainly search for me. A small bead of light, almost lost yet not flickering. Such a small light should have been burned out in this stench of Evil, yet it holds. I long to reach for it with my mind, but I hold back. There are some here who might sense my probing, and rob me of the little hope I just gained._

_I trace the little light as it moves around the ship. So quickly and easily it moves, as if its bearer is not afraid of discovery. As if no danger lurks here for the emissaries of Good. As it comes closer to me I sense the magic in it, the power. This small light holds a great strength, so great that I marvel how it is possible. Closer and closer comes the light, until it is at the doors to the confinement of my tube, the tube that is the only connection to the universe I seek to protect. Can it be, that it is one of my children outside that door, one of my allies? My hope soars as the door slides open, and crash to the lowest pit as I see the bearer of the light._

* * *

Astronema could have sworn that Zordon was surprised to see her. No, not surprised; startled, as if he was expecting a visitor and she turned up in his place.

"Expecting someone?" she asked as the doors closed behind her.

"Have you come to mock me, princess of Darkness?"

She pretended to be hurt. "Do you think so little of me? I have come to talk to you"

"Save your taunting to those who deserve it, dark lady"

"I have been told, Zordon, that you know the key to a mystery I wish to unlock" she said, crossing half the length of the long gallery.

"I know the keys to unlock many mysteries, princess, and I will share none of them with an Evil creature like you"

"Even if it comes to my own flesh and blood?"

"I know nothing of your ancestry"

"I am human". She spat the last word like a derogatory. "Daughter to the species so dear to your heart"

"There are humans who crossed to the Evil side. Like all other iniquitous beings, they are not under my care"

She stepped closer to the tube, magic rising around her dangerously.

"I have been told", she said, stepping closet, her voice dripping with poorly concealed misgiving, "That you know the fate of my brother"

"I know nothing of your family"

"I thought the great Zordon never lies!" she scorned.

"I do not lie. I know nothing of any sibling you may or may not have"

"Do not lie to me!" she yelled, coming closer and holding out her locket. "Does this means nothing to you?"

Zordon's eyes widened. He seemed taken aback.

"Come closer, child", he asked quietly, "Let me have a closer look at that"

She came and stood right below his tube.

"How long have you had this?"

"As long as I remember"

"How far back do you remember?"

"To they day I was placed in Ecliptor's care, after the Power Rangers murdered my parents and my brother"

"Who told you I might know something of your brother?"

"A note was left it my room; by whom, I do not know". She brought out the note and read it to him.

"Bring forth your heirloom, child"

"I am no child" she snarled, but brought out the box and showed it to him. She could almost hear him holding his breath, so evident was his tremor.

"They will come for her…" he whispered incredulously. "Oh, my child, what was done to you?"

* * *

" "Everything" is a little vague, don't you think?" said Cassie, as everyone else seemed too dumbstruck to speak.

"Yet it is true", answered Shiera, her eyes still locked with Zhane's.

"You are holding back", hissed Zhane at her.

"So are you. What does "When the sun changes" mean?"

"What?" asked TJ.

"The p.s." said Carlos, brows furrowed. "There was a p.s. to Shiera's note, a message to Zhane", he explained to the others, "It said: _there's a message that should get to Zhane. Tell him they'll all return when the sun changes._ But Zhane told me he doesn't know what it means, Shiera"

"I know for certain that he knows who are those who should return" replied Shiera, "And according to Phoenix, he knows what the other part means, too. She was right about everything else so far"

"You're just trying to distract them", accused Zhane, who was so anxious he was almost sweating. "Where is Andros, Shiera?"

"He went for Karone"

Zhane looked as if the ground was pulled from beneath his feet. The others showed different degrees of disbelief.

"There's the key, right in front of you, in that photo", continued Shiera.

Zhane stared at the photo. Ashley came over and took it from his hands, looking at it closely.

"Andros is wearing his locket outside his shirt", she said, "He usually has it hidden"

Shiera nodded. "Yours and Andros's are the same one, Zhane", she said.

Zhane dropped to the deck. Carlos rushed to his side.

"Shiera?" he questioned, "What's going on?"

Shiera hardly restrained herself from smiling.

"You should know", she said. "It's ever so ironic that Zhane was the one who supported you when I was evil"

Carlos looked at her totally flabbergasted.

"Ironic?"

"Using or characterized by irony", supplied DECA. "Irony, the apparent perversity of fate or circumstances; in literature, a hidden level of meaning in the text created by knowledge gaps"

Shiera was looking at Carlos expectantly. Everyone else �" save Zhane �" were looking at Carlos quizzically. Carlos stared at Shiera, and than, slowly, the cogs started ticking in his head. He turned the still non-responding Zhane so that his hand was over Zhane's throat, imitating the way Shiera held him in her last battle against them.

"Ashley, how exactly did Shiera hold him, do you remember?" he asked, speaking in a barely audible whisper.

It took Ashley a minute to understand what he was referring to.

"She was pressing him closer to her �" his head was practically on her left shoulder…"

"Like this?" asked Carlos, his lips right by Zhane's ear.

"Yes"

Carlos's eyes shot wide as he let go of Zhane and fell back, slamming his head against the console but paying to heed to it as he laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

"I am not your child!"

"Yes, you are, princess" said Zordon softly. "Your brother is not dead, as you was told"

"I know he's not dead!" snapped Astronema. "I never believed that! But… Why would Ecliptor lie to me?"

"Because he feared that should you know the truth of your brother, you will turn away from Evil"

"And why would he fear that?"

"Because the Power Rangers would have never harmed your brother. Because, my child…"

"I am your brother"

* * *

Carlos was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. Zhane was still out of it, staring into his own thoughts.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded TJ.

Carlos put his hand on Shiera's leg, restraining her from talking. He forced down his laugher enough to breath out "Tracy!" before he lost control again.

"Tracy?" asked Cassie.

"What does Zhane's crush has to do with Andros's sister?" wondered Ashley.

"They're one and the same" answered Shiera.

"Karone was raised on Earth? But Darkonda kidnapped her, it doesn't make any sense!"

"You're right, it doesn't. You see, she wasn't raised on Earth, and Tracy isn't what she calls herself nowadays". Shiera glanced at her watch. "Though Andros should be changing her mind right about now"

"What do you mean?" asked TJ.

"Guys…" said Carlos, who finally regained control of himself. "Guys, the locket. Why would it mean anything to Shiera? Only if she's seen it before. Why would it make her go back to the Dark Fortress? Only if that's where she's seen it"

Ashley, TJ and Cassie stared at him. Then, something clicked in Cassie's head.

"You're joking!" she cried in disbelief. "She tried to kill us! She's Evil!"

"So was I, once" answered her Shiera. "And once, Astronema, princess of evil was Karone of KO-35"

* * *

"That can't be true!". Astronema's voice echoed from the metal walls. "You can't be my brother!"

"Look at my locket, and at yours. Look at me, Karone: I'm your brother"

"You can't be!"

"I am. Karone, please…" Andros stepped closer to her, reaching out his arm, his eyes pleading with her. "I've searched for you for so long, I swore to find you the day you Darkonda kidnapped you… Please, Karone, I miss you"

"No…" she whispered, but she did not move as he approached her.

"Our lockets are identical. I was sent this box; you should have one too". In his left hand was a box identical to the one that was left in Astronema's room.

She stared at him, transfixed.

"We were playing, remember? We were playing catch with the ball, levitating it between us. It got thrown sideways, and I went to bring it. I heard you scream, calling out my name. I run back, shouting for you, but it was too late. I only caught a glimpse of Darkonda, carrying you away"

"I remember the light through the leaves" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I �" I remember my brother calling for me, but �" but I don't remember what he shouted. I remember being forced away, screaming and kicking…". She raised her hand to her temples, closing her eyes forcefully. "Oh, my head hurts to much!"

Carefully, Andros reached out and touched her shoulder. As she didn't move back from his, he pulled her slowly into his embrace, until she was wrapped firmly in his arms, sobbing on his shoulder.

"Oh, Andros…"

"Shush, Karone. It's going to be alright; I found you now"

"What have I done, brother?"

"It's going to be alright". He kissed her cheek. "We're together now"

"Indeed so" came a new voice.

* * *

**Next time:** "Zhane is _so_ not going to forgive me"


	10. Freedom

> _"There is freedom within, there is freedom without_
> 
> _Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup_
> 
> _There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost_
> 
> _But you'll never see the end of the road_
> 
> _While you're traveling with me"_
> 
> "Don't Dream It's Over", "Crowded House"

  


* * *

Ashley and TJ stared at Shiera.

"Astronema is Karone?" asked Ashley finally.

"She has a locket identical to Andros's. She remembers having a brother, but she was told that he and their parents were killed by Power Rangers"

"We know she's not completely evil", said Cassie, "Because she let Shiera go. She did, didn't she?"

Shiera nodded. "Yes", she answered quietly. "She asked me if I want to meet Carlos, and then told me that I have my chance. She told me to go". Shiera closed her eyes, forcing back tears. "I promised her I'd come back"

Carlos got to his feet and hugged Shiera from behind, kissing her hair. She leaned against him.

"She knew we figured out her spell?" he asked.

"I think she did. She was almost crying. She was certain I wouldn't return to her"

"Now I know why you love her" Cassie told Carlos, her gaze fixed on him and Shiera.

Shiera opened her eyes. "Because I felt obliged to the woman who turned me against the one I love?" she asked quizzically.

"Because you're fiercely loyal, and you have an uncanny sense for telling a good thing �" or person �" when you see them"

"Am I the only one who has a problem with Astronema's new indentity?" asked TJ.

"Yes" answered Ashley firmly, nodding. "She's Andros's sister and Zhane's love, and not even Dark Specter could corrupt her completely"

"Speaking of Zhane, I'd like to hear this part of this story", said TJ. "Zhane?"

"Oh, lay off him" said Ashley. "How would you feel if the girl you love just turned out to be your best friend's sister, instead of your mortal enemy?". With that, she set next to Zhane and cradled the still-shocked Ranger.

"As much as I'm dying to know how long Zhane and Karone have been dating, I agree with Ashley. My own memories of breaking down are too fresh", said Carlos.

Shiera turned her head to look at him. "You had a breakdown?"

"After our first fight against you" replied Cassie.

"Scared the hell out of us", added Ashley wryly.

Carlos blushed.

Shiera smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's so sweet", she said. "Anyway, you don't have to die of curiosity. I happen to know some Karone and Zhane's story. I don't know how they happened to fall in love, but it was the day the movie "Star Crossed Lovers" aired. She went down to Earth and met Zhane in her normal form �" the "Tracy" look. They scheduled a date. Ecliptor sent Horror Bull despite Astronema's orders, and Zhane was late for their date. She didn't believe him that there was a monster, and they haven't spoken since, until I figured she's in love with him. "Strangling" Zhane was just a trick, so I could tell him that Karone still loves him and never sent that monster. Apparently they kept in touch while I was away"

"You sly girl", said Cassie. "You let us hang with "Tracy" despite knowing who she is"

"She's Karone"

Ashley giggled, rolling that day in her mind. "We were having such a masquerade!"

"Still not convinced, TJ?" asked Shiera.

He nodded. "There's no reason that a teenage villainess won't fall in love, and I don't think there's such a thing as a person who can't be corrupted, especially if they were little children at the time"

"She was crying when she told me to go", said Shiera quietly, "And she said that she wanted me to be happy. She closed her eyes so she won't have to see me leaving. Is that enough for you?"

"No" he said, and held up his hand to silence Shiera. "The fact that you like her is"

Everyone smiled at TJ: Shiera's smile tearful, Carlos's grateful, Cassie's proud and Ashley's relieved. TJ tried hard not to blush.

"Now that this issue is cleared…" said Carlos. He planted one last kiss on Shiera's forehead, then let got of her and picked Zhane from Ashley's arms. "Hand him over. I'll take him down to the infirmary and watch over him. Tell us of there's any news, but otherwise don't disturb, okay?" Without waiting for their confirmation, he strode out of the bridge.

Shiera helped Ashley up.

"I never apologized for trying to do you in, didn't I?"

"It's okay. You were paying me for being such a jerk to Carlos"

The three girls burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" demanded TJ. The only answer he received was a hug and a kiss on his cheek from Cassie.

"You are", she said, and doubled over with laughter, together with Ashley and Shiera, at his perplexed expression.

* * *

"What have I done, brother?"

"It's going to be alright". He kissed her cheek. "We're together now"

"Indeed so" came a new voice.

Andros and Karone looked in the direction from which the voice came. A golden mist passed, and they saw the owner of the voice. Her face were broad and strong, her cheekbones pronounced and her forehead high. She held herself proudly, but tears were streaming down the handsome face. Her hair was curled and full, vivid crimson like sunset sky. She wore a white-and-golden armor.

"Phoenix" breathed Karone.

The teenager shook her head.

"We all believed you died, Melissa" said Zordon softly.

"I'm sorry; I had to"

"I understand"

"I know you, don't I?" asked Andros in a strangled whisper.

She nodded, tears blocking her throat. "Yes, you do. Both of you" she finally managed to say.

"She is _Yuria_ Melissa of Netherie, your cousin through your father's side", said Zordon.

"The entire population of Netherie was slaughtered 12 years ago", said Karone.

"I didn't know we had family on Netherie". Andros looked at the box he was still clutching in his hand, and breathed. He touched his finger to the red triangle of the emblem. "Red", he said, "For courage". The lock clicked. Andros opened the box, to reveal a long tear-shaped red crystal, hanging from a thin metal necklace. Andros lifted the necklace and stared at the crystal.

Karone looked at her brother's crystal, and then at Melissa, who brought a yellow crystal, shaped like Andros's, from beneath her armor. Karone touched her finger to the blue triangle. "Blue", she said, and licked her lips nervously, looking for the right word. "For…" She looked up at Zordon, who smiled and nodded approvingly. "…wisdom", she completed, and opened the box, to reveal a third, blue crystal, shaped like the others. She lifted it by its necklace. "It's chipped", she said.

"Like our memories" said Andros. His crystal, too, had a fracture.

"Mine is fractured too" said Melissa, who now stood right by their side. "They are fractured because we were separated forcibly"

"And I have the power to heal them" said Zordon. "When you will wear your crystals, children, your memories will be healed, too. Be careful to wear them only when you are safe, away from this ship, for the strain will put you out for a while". Zordon appeared to be taking a deep breath. "When you are ready, bring your crystals together"

They did so promptly.

Energy swiveled inside Zordon tube, taking shape. The shape become denser and denser, and finally a pure white energy copy of the three crystals left the tube and fitted itself on the actual crystals. The three teenagers held their breath as the energy penetrated them as well.

Zordon continued to pump out energy. Slowly, the current grow weaker and thinner, but none the brighter, until Zordon exhausted the core of power that kept him alive through ten millennia. When the brightness disappeared, they saw that the crystals were whole and glowing.

"I am dying now", whispered Zordon, "But I will not be gone. As my sister prophesied, you three carry on our torch. Melissa, my sister Oshra's child and heir; Karone," a fleeting smile passed on his lips, "My unexpected child, as my sister said you will be; and brave Andros, yours is the heaviest of burdens, yet it will make you equal with your twin…" Zordon closed his eyes and sighed. His image flickered as said his last words: "You were right, Oshra, she looks just like you…"

For a second, the three looked at the empty tube, alarms ringing around them, and then, before either girl could stop him, Andros slid the necklace over his head.

Melissa caught his unconscious body before it his the deck. "Oh, Andros", she sighed, pushing a lock of hair from his face, "Zhane is _so_ not going to forgive me"

* * *

"Carlos?" asked Zhane tentatively. He was lying on the medical bed, and Carlos was sitting in a chair next to him.

"Yes?" answered Carlos.

"I'm sorry"

"About what?"

"Not telling you"

"You couldn't know she was good, Zhane"

"Not Karone; I'm sorry for not telling you what the p.s. means"

"It's okay, Zhane" assured him Carlos. After a very short moment, however, he asked: "Why didn't you?"

"Because I gave my word I won't tell"

"To whom?"

"Andros's parents, and another person"

"Who?"

"When the sun changes"

"What?"

"It's a name. Shiera didn't get it right. The message wasn't that they'd return at the time the sun changes, but simply "they'd return". "When the sun changes" is _her_"

"Hey", said Carlos softly. He patted Zhane's hair. "You should sleep, not tell secrets. Especially if they can wait"

Zhane closed his eyes.

"Andros and I weren't friends from the start", he said, after a few moments.

"What do you mean?"

"Karone was everyone he needed. I only managed to get close to him after she was kidnapped"

"You shouldn't be afraid that you'd lose him because she's coming back. You're her boyfriend, for Christ's sake"

"I'm not afraid"

"So what's eating you?"

A tear escaped Zhane's eye. "I promised to watch over him. It was my duty"

"Your duty?"

"Ever after she was taken. I gave my word, twice. They said I was the only one he'd let close enough. Ashley is close enough too, now, but I couldn't explain it to her"

"Explain what to her?"

"Ask her about the nightmares"

"What's wrong, Zhane?" asked Carlos as another tear slid down Zhane's cheek.

Zhane rolled on his side so he could face Carlos.

"He's not going to need watching over anymore. It's not because of Karone"

"The thing you can't tell"

"Yes"

"You really should sleep"

"Guess so"

Intuition prompted Carlos to promise: "I'm not going anywhere". He patted Zhane's shoulder. "I'm staying right here"

"I haven't been so scared since her planet was attacked" said Zhane, and with this mysterious comment he fell asleep.

* * *

Ashley, Cassie, TJ and Shiera were sitting in the mess over a pot of hot chocolate when Ashley's communicator beeped.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Ash, it's me", came Carlos voice. "I need to talk to you, but please keep your voice down: Zhane's finally sleeping"

"Okay", she said, voice hushed.

"Apparently, Zhane once gave his word to keep something a secret, so he couldn't really tell me what's wrong. He did tell me to ask you about the nightmares"

"The nightmares?"

"Yes; do you know what's he talking about?"

"It's too bad that I do. Andros has been having horrible nightmares lately. Zhane and I were sharing them. Zhane said it's because we're so close to him. We woke up every night with the nightmares, only Andros didn't remember having them. Zhane said that if we tell him, it might kill him. Apparently it happened before, when they were much younger"

"What were the nightmares about?"

"There's this battle field �" massacre grounds, really �" and a little girl who's trying to get away. She's four, maybe five years old, impossibly red hair. She keeps running and hiding. There are people who are trying to help her, but they're all killed by the monsters. And the bodies �" they're all mutilated. It's scary. It's beyond scary"

"I'd imagine", said Carlos darkly. "I'll call you if I'll figure anything more, okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

"Search complete" informed DECA quietly.

"How many matches?" asked Carlos.

"Just one"

"Well, what is it?"

" "When the sun changes" may be the translation of the Eltarian name Melissa"

"Isn't that an Earth name?"

"In Greek, it means "bee". The Eltaran name is of independent origin, and is related to the Netheriet tradition"

"Related to what?"

"The Netheriet tradition is the set of believes held by the inhabitants of the planet Netherie"

"Didn't you say Melissa is an Eltaran name?"

"Netherie was first inhabited by Oshra of Eltar, and Eltaran was the official language there"

"What do you mean, was?"

"Netherie was attacked some 12 years ago. There are no known survivors"

Carlos bit his lower lip. Finally, he asked: "When was Netherie attacked, relative to Karone's kidnapping?"

"Netherie was attacked nine days after Karone was kidnapped"

"Is there a record of a Melissa of Netherie?"

There was half a minute of nerve-wrenching silence before DECA answered: "There were several citizens by this name"

"A small girl, four or fives years old. Red hair"

"There is one"

"What can you tell me about her?"

"She was the _Yuria_-to-be of Netherie"

"What's a Yuria?"

"The Yuria is the ruler of Netherie"

"What else can you tell me about this Melissa?"

"There is a picture of her. All other information is locked"

Carlos tapped his communicator. "Ashley?"

"Yes?"

He told her everything DECA told him. "DECA has a picture of this Melissa. Check it and tell me if it's the girl from the nightmares"

"Hold on a sec". A brief silence. "It's her. DECA, who locked those files?"

"They were locked according to Zordon's request"

"Curiouser and curiouser" muttered TJ over the comm. "Now what?"

"I'll bet my morpher that Phoenix is this Melissa person, and that she'll explain it all" came Shiera's voice.

"Guess so" said Carlos.


End file.
